


What is This?

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid suffers from a panic attack, but has no idea what it is. Hiccup is there to help.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	What is This?

Astrid couldn’t breathe. Well, she could, but she still felt like she wasn’t getting air in. Her head was rushing and her heart was pounding. All this came with a sense of dread and panic.

She fell to her knees in the stables, one hand up, reaching for Stormfly. Her dragon was there in an instant, pressing her snout into her hand. 

“Astrid, what’s wrong?” Hiccup asked, rushing over. 

Astrid shook her head, put a hand to her chest.

“C-c-can’t breathe. Can’t breathe!”

Hiccup’s eyes widened, and he was then down on his knees with her, in front of her. He took her face in two hands, inspecting it, probably to see if her lips were turning blue. Then he was taking her shaking hand in his.

“Astrid, you  _ are  _ breathing. Just too fast.”

Astrid nearly went blind from panic. Her chest was constricting. She just needed to get a good breath in.

“Try taking a deep breath,” Hiccup told her. He had his hands on her shoulders. “You’re going to be okay.”

Astrid tried her best. Her vision was dimming. Was she going to pass out?

“Keep trying,” Hiccup urged her, and Stormfly squawked as if in agreement. 

Astrid struggled. She took in a huge breath of air that hurt her deprived lungs, let it out a little too fast. 

“Okay, good. Slower this time,” Hiccup coached her.

Astrid tried again. Her vision was blurry, and she felt an odd buzzing in her head. But she was able to take a deep breath, and then another one. She clutched at Stormfly’s horn with one hand, the other on one of Hiccup’s hands. She could breathe again, but gods, she was so shaky. 

“Th-Thank you, Hiccup,” Astrid stuttered after a time. Her chest was starting to stop hurting and her vision became clear. Her stomach was still in knots though.

Hiccup nodded. He stroked Astrid’s cheek with one hand. “Anything for you, m’lady.”

“What  _ was  _ that?” Astrid asked. She didn’t feel like she could get up off the floor on her own.

“I’ve taken to calling them panic attacks,” Hiccup said. “I get them too.”

“But… but I  _ don’t  _ panic,” Astrid protested. “ _ Ever _ .”

“They just come on,” Hiccup said. “It’s nothing we can help.”

“Well, I hate it.”

“Yeah, me too,” Hiccup said with a wry smile. He kissed her on the forehead. “Now, let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
